The invention relates to a method for determining parameters of an electrohydraulically controlled automatic transmission by successively initiating on a final test bench, transmission gearshifts, and during the gear changes measuring a transmission input and transmission output speed and a transmission input as a function of time.
In electrohydraulic automatic transmissions deviations can occur within the transmission steps through different components or parts. The result of this is that in two identical vehicles, having identical automatic transmissions, the operating comfort can be very differently impaired. It has been sought in the practice to overcome said problem and to obtain a uniform operating comfort by using adaptive functions in an electronic transmission control. Thus, for example, DE Patent 34 36 190 proposes that an actual shifting time be compared with a theoretical shifting time. If the actual value differs from the theoretical value, the pressure level of a clutch involved in the gear change is changed by a presettable amount in the subsequent gearshift in the same gear shift stage. Now if the automatic transmission has to be changed in a customer service workshop, then the adaptive data, stored in the electronic transmission control, no longer coincides with the actual mechanical part of the automatic transmission.